Star Wars: The New Jedi Code
by candy2112
Summary: What if everything had turned out differently? What if Obi-Wan had gotten through to Anakin at Mustafar? How would everything turn out? What could Obi-Wan have up his sleeve? What happens when the remaining Jedi make a new Code? One that will forever change the way the Jedi work. Could they really live happily ever after? Welcome to Star Wars: The New Jedi Code.
1. The Battle of Mustafar

What if everything had turned out differently? What if Obi-Wan had gotten through to Anakin at Mustafar? How would everything turn out? What could Obi-Wan have up his sleeve? Welcome to the alternate ending of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.

Anakin's POV

This was going all wrong. The chancellor told him she would understand. He said she would rule by his side! Why didn't she understand that he was doing all this for her? Couldn't she see that she was doing this so they could finally be together completely?

"Anakin you're breaking my heart!" Padmé yelled.

"I don't understand! This is our chance to finally be together Padmé! We won't have to hide any longer!" He didn't know what he would do if she didn't agree with him. He couldn't live without her, surely she knew that!

"It doesn't have to be like this Ani! If you want, we can fight for the right to be together while you can still be a Jedi! We could run away to Naboo and live out our lives happily and have more kids! There are more options, Anakin, please." She begged.

"She's right Anakin, listen to her. She loves you, I love you. We are your family, not Chancellor Palpatine! He has lied to you, led you in the wrong direction! He drove you to this point!" Obi-Wan appeared out of the ship. He should have known his old master wouldn't be far behind. He never did have a problem pointing out every little thing Anakin did wrong.

"You brought him here! You lied to me! How could you Padmé?" He was astounded. He thought she loved him, no, he knew she loved him, but what went wrong?

"Ani I didn't bring him! He snuck onboard! I promise!"

"She's telling the truth Anakin. You know she is; you can feel it. You're still good, there is still that little boy I once knew somewhere inside you. Don't give up Anakin. You have a duty to Padmé now. You can't just take the easy way out, not with this." Obi-Wan said. He had moved closer now, standing at Padmé's side.

"I don't know what to think any more. Everyone tells me what to think! Why can't I just figure it out myself?" He was so tired of everyone telling him what to do. He was a grown man now, he could think for himself!

"Then come with me Anakin. Take some time away. We can go somewhere until you are ready to come back. We can have our own vacation! No one has to know where we are. Just the two of us! Please Ani!" Padmé pleaded with him.

"But you will die Padmé! I can't let you die!" Anakin screamed.

"Anakin, think about it. Maybe she won't die if you stay on our side. If you continue on this path how do you know that she will live? Maybe this is all you needed to do to keep her alive." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Ani, I won't die in childbirth, but I will die if you leave me. I won't follow you to the dark side so you will be leaving me if you stay on this path. Please Ani, I love you and if I lose you I would die." Padmé pleaded.

Anakin knew that no matter what happened Padmé meant the world to him. He would do whatever she asked no matter the consequences. The only problem was what exactly he would do. Would he plead with the Council to keep him as a Jedi, or would he run away and forget everything that happened to be with Padmé peacefully? Anakin knew that he wasn't the type to run away from his problems. He had to face them or they would never be able to live peacefully.

"No, I won't run away. I will fight for this, for us. I will fight for my position as a Jedi Knight and I will bring balance to the galaxy once again." Anakin said, he saw both Padmé and Obi-Wan visibly relax at his words. "But there is just one problem. We need Sidious to think I am dead along with Padmé and our child."

"I think I have a plan. Padmé, you need to Anakin's ship and fly to Polis Massa and wait there for Anakin and me to return. Do not listen to anything anyone will tell you about me or Anakin. Do you understand?" Padmé nodded and ran to Anakin. She gave him a sweet kiss that he would never forget and left for the ship. As the ship flew away Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"What did you have in mind?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan's POV

"Do you think he will believe it?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked into his eyes and saw the sparkle that had not been present for the last couple years. He had missed his Anakin dearly.

"I know he will believe it. He will have no choice. You know what this means though? You cannot be seen by anyone until Sidious is under Jedi control. That includes Padmé as well."

"That is something I am willing to risk as long as Padmé and my child are safe." Obi-Wan saw something in Anakin's eyes that he had not seen in a long time. Anakin loved Padmé with everything in him and he would do anything for her.

Secretly Obi-Wan wished for the same thing, though he would never admit it to anyone. It was his deepest, darkest secret. Every Jedi had their problems with the Code they lived by, each had different problems though. They had to learn for themselves how to work around those problems and learn to live with the fact that they would not get what they wanted. Now though Obi-Wan was hopeful. If they could convince the Council, or what was left of them, that love had not hindered, but saved Anakin they might realize the Code was outdated and make a new Code to live by. Obi-Wan wouldn't hold his breath though. The Council was very stubborn in their unchanging views.

"Go to Polis Massa and get Padmé. She is due any day now so we will wait there until the child is born and then you will go with them to Naboo. I will fight with the remaining for you and when we have figured everything out I will come for you and we will continue on with our plans." Obi-Wan knew this would not be an easy task, but Anakin was his brother by everything but blood, and he was also his son. He would do anything for Anakin even if that meant going against the very Code he lived by.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, at the look Obi-Wan gave him he amended his statement, "sorry, Obi-Wan."

"Good, now let's get to Polis Massa." Obi-Wan replied.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

They had just entered hyperspace and started to relax when they felt it. Through the force they felt the anger and hate come from the planet they had just left. Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. It had worked. Sidious had believe everything. Anakin grinned then jumped at Obi-Wan. He grabbed him in a tight hug and Obi-Wan could feel the tears that Anakin shed. As they sat in their embrace basking in the fact that their plan had worked, Obi-Wan thought back on their plan.

"_First we must erase all of the footage on the Holovid. Then we have to recreate a battle of our own. Go to the Control Room and erase all of the footage from the point the ship landed to now then come back here and wait in the same spot you were earlier, alright?" Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and ran to the Control Room while Obi-Wan climbed back on board the ship. After a couple of minutes he felt Anakin return to the landing and stand outside the ship. Obi-Wan climbed back off the ship and let his plan start._

"_What have you done Anakin? You have ruined everything you ever strived to achieve!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin sneered._

"_I have done more than you could ever imagine! I am the most powerful Jedi the galaxy has ever seen! I will rule the galaxy with Darth Sidious at my side and we will be a force to be reckoned with!"_

"_Anakin, you were my brother! I loved you! Why did you do this? You could have come to me for anything, but you chose to go down the wrong path!" Obi-Wan yelled. He was having a lot of fun acting this out which surprised him greatly._

"_Why can't you see that this is the right path? I will be the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever seen! I just have to kill you first." Anakin said with fake malice in his voice._

"_I will do what I must." Obi-Wan replied. They both grabbed their light sabers and began fighting at the same time._

_They went through their daily exorcizes that they both knew by heart. It would look like an impressive battle from the outside, but on the inside it was the easiest thing they had ever done._

'_We will fight like this until we get to the Control Room where one of us will accidentally hit the controls that deactivate the Holovid's that aren't in the Control Room so Sidious will only be able to hear what we are doing. He will have to assume that you are dead.' Obi-Wan sent to Anakin through their bond._

'_Yes, Master.' Anakin sent back. They made their way through the hallways into the Control Room and towards the controls. Obi-Wan slammed Anakin into the controls causing Anakin to "accidentally" hit the Holovid controls with his light saber causing them to fail. Only the Holovid in the Control Room still worked._

_They continued their dance all over the Control Room and on the table occasionally adding a comment for effect. Once the Control Room was thoroughly trashed they made their way back out to the landing directly outside of the Control Room so they could still be heard by the Holovid._

"_Anakin I have the higher ground! Don't try it!" Obi-Wan yelled as their makeshift battle continued._

"_You underestimate me!" Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his brother. 'Typical Anakin arrogance.'_

"_Ahhh!" Anakin yelled as he force jumped over Obi-Wan and landed hard so a loud thump could be heard._

"_You were my brother! I loved you Anakin! We all loved you!" Obi-Wan yelled adding the pain in his voice for effect._

"_I hate you!" Anakin yelled as Obi-Wan began walking away. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's light saber that he had thrown Obi-Wan and walked back into the Control Room. _

"_Why did you do this Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as he fell to the ground in what seemed like pain. He even shed a few tears before he stood up and left the Control Room._

_As they got onto the ship to leave Mustafar Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan._

"_I had no idea you felt that way Master."_

"_Oh hush Anakin. We must leave this planet before Sidious arrives. Hide you force signature and hide Padmé's as well. It will not do for Sidious to be able to feel you still alive."_

"_Yes, Master."_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Tell me what you think! I would have written more, but I have to leave for work. I will most likely post another chapter tomorrow. Please review!


	2. Anakin's Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! If I did then I would be the happiest person alive! Everything you see that you recognize belongs to the creative genius George Lucas. I own my OC that you will see later in the story and the plot you do not recognize. I am NOT making any profit from this, it is purely for fun!

ENJOY!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Darth Sidious' POV

There was a sudden disturbance in the dark force that washed over Sidious. He knew with out a doubt that something had happened to his apprentice. Their bond had suddenly disappeared. That could mean two things. One, Vader had turned back to the light, or two, he was dead. It wasn't possible though. Sidious knew what he had felt the last time he saw Vader. There was no more light left in the poor soul. He was completely shaded in the dark. So that meant he was dead.

_No! It can't be! I must get there as soon as possible!_

"Captain! Ready your ship! We are flying to Mustafar now!" Sidious yelled. _I'm coming Vader, soon I will be there._

Obi-Wan's POV

"Anakin, we should be arriving shortly," Obi-Wan called out. He knew Anakin was nervous. He could feel it over their newly reformed bond. Their bond was stronger than ever. He had only ever felt this kind of bond once before and that was between him and Qui-Gon.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was so lost in thought that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He wouldn't have called him 'Master' if he had been.

As they landed on Polis Massa Obi-Wan could feel the presence of the only remaining Jedi left, Grand Master Yoda. He knew they would be curious as to what happened on Mustafar.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan greeted as he stepped off the ship. He had told Anakin to stay behind until he had informed the Grand Master of what took place on Mustafar. Anakin was not happy, but he knew it was the right thing to do. No one wanted to be greeted with Master Yoda's glimmer stick. "We have much to discuss."

"Vader's death, sensed I have," Master Yoda said, "Young Skywalker's death, sensed I have not. Curious as to why, I am?"

"Darth Vader no longer exists, but Anakin Skywalker does. He found the light side once more with the help of Senator Padmé Amidala and myself. He is on the ship if you wish to see for yourself, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said. He knew that the Grand Master would be suspicious, but in the end he would see that there really was no more dark in Anakin. Whatever they had said on Mustafar had changed Anakin for the better and he did not regret it.

"Bring me to Skywalker, you will." There was no room for argument in the  
Grand Master's tone. Obi-Wan motion for the Grand Master to get on the ship and followed behind the small man.

At the top of the ramp they could see Anakin sitting in the co-pilot's chair with his head in his hands. Obi-Wan watched as the Grand Master approached Anakin slowly, taking in the form of the young knight. Anakin lifted his head and bowed as respectfully as he could in his current position then looked into Master Yoda's eyes with his full of guilt and remorse.

"Hmm, sense dark, I do not. Though much fear and self doubt you still have. What made you come back, you will tell us." Yoda stated. Anakin lowered his gaze before he began.

"I am sorry Master Yoda, but I have been hiding something from the Council for a long time. I did not follow the Jedi Code and made an attachment to Senator Padmé Amidala, or as she is now known, Padmé Skywalker."

"Forbidden such attachment, it is, but helped you overcome the darkness, it has. Outdated, the Code may be," Yoda said. Obi-Wan could see Anakin visibly relax at the Grand Master's words. "Time to contemplate a new Code there will be later, for now I sense in need of young Skywalker, Senator Amidala is. Welcome two new lives to the force, we shall."

"Two new lives, she's having twins!?" Anakin yelled as he stood up and ran through the ship and into the Medical Center.

"What a day this has been." Obi-Wan said as he ran a hand down his face and followed after his panicking brother and the Grand Master. _Hopefully things would calm down soon after this. He was getting way too old for this kind of stuff._


End file.
